


God Is In The Details

by Arnaa



Series: The Just Desserts Series [2]
Category: BBC Sherlock, The Sentinel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels and Guides Are Known, BAMF John, Gen, Getting this plot bunny out of my head!, Mycroft is a Bit Not Good
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:30:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3986674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arnaa/pseuds/Arnaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft Holmes, Director of the United Kingdom's Sentinel and Guide Institute, has a number of problems: human rights abuse charges being filed at the Hague on behalf of the Sentinels and Guides indentured to the government from the moment they manifest, an increasing number of parents doing a runner with their children before the Institute can claim them, the Scots seceding from the Union and demanding their citizens back. But most of all, he has late blooming Guide Doctor John Watson, decorated army veteran, patriarchal descendant of the Doctor Hamish Watson who wrote the seminal works on the diagnosis and treatment of Sentinels and Guides, direct challenge to Mycroft's authority and the only Guide his fragile Sentinel brother Sherlock will even consider.</p>
            </blockquote>





	God Is In The Details

Late blooming Guide and army veteran Doctor John Watson isn't about to go quietly into servitude. Using the skills he learned in the army and from the traditional Guides he knew in Afghanistan, he uncovers a startling piece of information about the Sentinel and Guide Institute that director Mycroft Holmes desperately wants kept a secret.

Now all he has to do is make that secret public before Mycroft catches up with him.


End file.
